space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode99
Digging Deep into the Yaw's Nostril We picked up the action at the start of round 2 deep within Yaw's immense draconic nostril. We stuck with our 'right-hand' rule and kept following our current nostril passage, (narrowly avoiding being blocked off by another wave of Dragon mucus from an adjacent side passage), until we came to another dead end. Fortunately Oz had scouted ahead a bit, (still bearing the Scale of Passage / Not getting your Ass kicked by Dragon Booger Demons), and determined that we'd only end up fighting another mucous monster if we continued, and was able to signal the rest of the group to halt in time to avoid an unnecessary fight. There was a strong sense of urgency since we had determined earlier, (Oz with his preternatural empathy for Dragons/Reavers - or maybe just ol' fashioned Science), that there was an epic-sized sneeze event coming and we didn't want to be anywhere near the nasal cavities when that happened. Unfortunately, we were now blocked in the dead-end passage by the wave of Demon-Snot. Not Cool Dude! In desperation, Kiwi returned to the Astrometrics Bay on Oros / the Hound and through his immense Magical prowess was able to briefly overcome the block on his God-Sight, (within the locally contiguous environmental compartment at any rate), which revealed that we had been duped by the cunning layout of the nasal passages. In hindsight, we should have gone with neither the left or right hands but rather in the middle! Thanks to his ability to cast multiple Spells both simultaneously and instantly Kiwi was able to fire off a Location during his brief moment of clarity, and opened a portal near the sphincterous membrane to the next area and we prepared to jump through, (hoping to avoid the terrible looking Maw-Beast that appeared to be guarding the area). We had a bit of a debate about timing, but we ultimately decided that we would jump through ahead of the rest of the Fist. Oz lead the way with the Scale held high, which caused a great quivering of the membrane before it opened. On the other side, we quickly spied a Reaver Spawner, (been a while since we saw one of them), and a passage beyond. The 'core' Fist group moved through first but remained near the sphincter so that we could blast the Reaver with our combined Gaze. In retrospect, our timing was a bit off, (totally unrelated to Arbiter Bull-Shit), since the giant Maw beast had time to move up and dropped a hellish AOE blast on all of us. In a new twist, the effect not only did PD20 but it also added SF1 to all actions AND increased erosion damage. Oh, and it did all of this with a critical strike (no BS, at all). Still reeling from that super nasty maw-attack, we Gazed the spawner with a 'sub-epic' Gaze that was way above it's pay grade. We got a bit lucky since we barely beat it in a crucial mini-iniatitive before it raised its Gaze-blocking darkness aura, (nice Rolling Oz!). Glad to maybe have luck on our side for once, we moved deeper into the passage, which closed the sphincter-membrane behind us *hopefully* shutting out the Maw Beast for good. That's where we called it for the night. Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk